


When You Meet Your Demise

by mltrefry



Series: Run With You [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rewrite of Missy's execution, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltrefry/pseuds/mltrefry
Summary: They were called to oversee the execution of a Time Lord, but it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Run With You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/490927
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	When You Meet Your Demise

**Author's Note:**

> One day I may write a full Bill Era rewrite. But until that day, this is my gift to the Series, and a thank you to everyone who has read and continues to read the series all these years later.

“Death is an increasing problem. With over a billion intelligent species active in this galaxy alone, it is an ever-greater challenge to know how to kill all of them,” Rafando said with a sort of amusement that made Rose squirm. She shared a glance at the Doctor, but he stood tall, appearing unaffected. “On this planet, we are proud to serve as executioners to every living thing.”

“That’s an honor, is it?” Rose asked as evenly as she could. She glanced back at Rafando and saw him positively beaming.

“It is.” He replied as the boat came to dock. “And the destruction of a Time Lord is a particular honor.”

Rose looked away, pursing her lips. She’d been an executioner of sorts throughout her very long life. She never took a sense of pride in it, and she never understood how anyone could. 

The sight before her was gorgeous. A beautiful, ancient-looking castle sat beside a lake. The way the planet’s sun was hitting it, the surrounding tries, the neighboring lake, and its ceremonial dais were picturesque. If it weren’t for the impending death looming in the air, Rose would have thought it was damn near equal to Woman Wept.

As the boat was secure, the Doctor stepped out after the rower, reaching a hand for her without looking back at her. Rose took it, allowed him to guide her out of the boat, and held it as Rafando stepped out and led the way down to the dais on the lake.

There were four pillars at each corner, a copper color sphere resting on the top. In the center was a cushion, dark brown, perhaps to hide bloodstains should the death be messier.

Rafando moved around them, moving to the dais near a set of controls.

“This technology is precisely calibrated,” he explained, looking at it like one might a lover. “As you can see, it will stop both hearts, all three brain stems, and deliver a cellular shock wave that will permanently disable regenerative ability.”

“I know how it works,” The Doctor replied gruffly, glaring at Rafando.

“Why do you need my husband here?” Rose asked then, earning the executioner’s attention. 

“Following termination, the body will be placed in a Quantum Fold chamber, under constant guard for no less than a thousand years.”

“Why a thousand?” She countered.

“In case of, shall we say, relapses. Life can be a cunning enemy.” He said with a knowing smirk as he looked her over.

“Doesn’t explain why the Doctor has to be here, though. ‘Less you wan’him to watch over the body. That it?” She asked, frowning.

“Yes, that is part of it. The other, I’m afraid, is due to a stipulation in the Fatality Index. The sentence must be carried out by another Time Lord.” He then looked to the Doctor. “Apologies for our choice, but your people are not easy to come by.”

“Because those who still live are my family. I keep them well hidden.” He replied as the door behind them opened.

Rose looked over her shoulder, and her eyes met Missy’s. The Time Lord stopped, looking at Rose with genuine shock, then to the Doctor.

“I didn’t expect you two.” She said in such a way that someone might have thought she was lying. But there was something in her eyes that said she’d genuinely hoped for someone else. Maybe another renegade that had slipped through the cracks when Gallifrey broke out of the Time War, or who managed to slip out on their own. “I heard a rumor that you two found domestic bliss on Darillium.”

“You know him, can’t stop for any more than thirty years at a time.” Rose tried for levity, giving Missy a slight smile.

Rose was surprised to see it returned extremely briefly, just a sad little flicker before she sobered. Missy then pointed past them to the dais, and Rose felt the Doctor pull her aside. 

“The prisoner will kneel,” Rafando commanded, and when Missy stalled, two guards seized her by the arms. 

“ _ It’s not right,” _ Rose said through their bond. 

“ _ What would you have me do?” _ The Doctor asked, turning toward her, getting her to meet his eye as a cube that looked eerily similar to the pandorica rose from the lake before the dais.

“ _ How many times have you tried to save’em?” _ Rose countered. “ _ How many times have you looked’em in the eye since we’ve been together and begged them to join us. To be your friend again.” _

_ “Not just since-,”  _ He sighed mentally.

“ _ Every time, the Master was on the cusp of death, at least since I’ve been in the picture, and you tried to get them to redeem.” _

_ “Rose,”  _ He said, his face showing just a tiny bit of the distress that she knew he was hiding from her. 

She reached in her pocket and wrapped her hand around her sonic, sending him the image of her hand curled around it.

“ _ Say the word,” _ She said, and he gave her the slightest nod.

“The Quantum Fold chamber is prepared,” Rafando drew their attention.

“Great,” Missy said sarcastically, and the Doctor left Rose’s side to stand where Rafando waited for him, facing Missy where she kneeled.

Rose watched her husband as he stood before his friend, moving around so he could see Missy, see her face, see what she would do.

“Please,” Missy said when the Doctor wrapped his hand around the lever. “I’ll do anything. Just let me live.” 

The Doctor didn’t move. He stared into her eyes, probably tried to read her.

“I’ll be good, I promise.” Missy pleaded, her voice broke as her accent thickened. “I’ll turn good. Please, teach me… teach me how to be good.” 

Rose could see she was close to tears, that there was something genuine in her guilt. 

“I am your friend.” She nearly whispered.

“Makes no difference,” The Doctor replied sadly.

“I know it doesn’t,” Missy replied calmly. “I know I’m going to die. I have to say it. The truth. Without hope, without witness, without reward, I am your friend.” She said, and Rose tearfully looked at her husband, who did not look back at her.

“ _ Do it.”  _ He said, and Rose was swift in her action. 

She flicked through her screwdriver settings and activated it mere seconds before the Doctor pulled the lever. 

The energy from the columns was nearly blinding, and the second it entered Missy’s body, she collapsed on the cushion. Smoke rose from her body. It looked grim, but the way the Doctor remained composed even through their bond assured her that everything was likely fine.

The Doctor turned away, taking a moment to compose himself. “On my oath,” he said gruffly, “As a Time Lord of the Prydonian Chapter, I will guard this body for a thousand years.”

Rose lifted her chin, watching as the two guards who had forced Missy to her knees went to pick her up and bring her to the Quantum Fold chamber. When they wrapped their hands around her arms to lift her, Rose was highly pleased when Missy looked at them and glared.

“Oi, get off! Get off!” She said, swatting them off of her. “I’ve just been executed. Show a little respect.” She said, her voice shaky as she laid back down.

Rose just barely stifled the laugh. It became quite a bit harder when she saw the look of disbelief Rafando wore. 

“She’s… she’s alive!” He stuttered.

Missy rolled her eyes. “I was just a bit sleepy, alright? Let’s not split hairs. Now, shut up. Night night.” She laid back down and closed her eyes, possibly going to sleep.

The Doctor smirked. “Of course, she’s not dead.” He said as he moved around the dias, advancing to face Rafando. “She’s a friend of mine. I may have even had my wife fiddle with your wiring a little bit.” The 

“You swore an oath!” Rafando challenged.

“I swore an oath I’d look after her body for a thousand years. Nobody mentioned dead.” The Doctor retorted as he stepped protectively over Missy.

“You can not do this!” Rafando snapped, getting up on the platform, putting Missy’s body between him and the Doctor.

“Pretty sure we just did,” Rose said, as she stalked to the Doctor’s side, catching Rafando’s eye.

“You will not leave this planet alive.” He said, looking between the couple.

Rose scoffed, and the Doctor looked at her with a sort of exasperated fondness before he turned to Rafando. “Do me a favor. The Fatality Index. Look up the Doctor and Bad Wolf.”

“You have an entry,” Rafando said haughtily as he lifted his wrist and began typing. “Just like any other sentient being.”

“Wonder what mine would look like,” Rose said thoughtfully.

“Be a mess.” The Doctor agreed. “But I hadn’t meant our death. I meant look for us Under Cause of Death.” He said with a steely gave on Rafando.

“Gonna be here all day, then?” Rose asked, crossing her arms as Rafando worked on his wrist computer.

“Won’t be as long as you think.” The Doctor replied, reaching up for her arm, prying it away to take her hand.

“No? What, we lopped in as one? Is that what thousands of years of marriage does?”

“Two billion,” He quipped.

“You said on Darillium it didn’t count like that.”

“That’s because I’d have owed you nearly two billion anniversary presents.”

“Oh, now he says it.”

The computer on Rafando’s wrist continued to work and tick, and while he seemed calm, there was a tick in his eye Rose spotted as he looked at the results. 

“You two do seem to have an impressive record of fatalities credited to you.” He said, the ticking speeding up. After a few seconds, he added, “A truly remarkable record.”

After a few more seconds of continued beeping, the guards looked at Rose. She smirked, giving them a little finger wave. The guards looked at each other, then took off at a run.

She snickered.

_ “Was the necessary?”  _ The Doctor asked as Rafando shouted after them.

_ “I didn’t do anything. Just smiled is all.” _

“You  _ are _ unarmed?” Rafando asked them when he was left alone.

“Always.” The Doctor replied.

Rafando glanced at his wrist, the computer still doing calculations. 

“You’ve no army at your side?”

“Just us, mate,” Rose replied. 

Rafando lifted his chin. “You should be afraid.” He stated.

“Never.” The Doctor said firmly.

Rafando looked between them and his computer, a smell of hot metal beginning to permeate the air. He carefully slipped it off, dropping it into the water behind him with a sizzle.

“Have a nice day then.” He said before turning and fleeing.

After a moment, Rose looked to the Doctor, her nerves growing now that they were alone. “How many do you think-”

“Don’t dwell.” He said with a squeeze of her hand. “It’s every Dalek, every cyberman, any sentient being. Missy is probably even on there a few times. Now, let’s get her into the vault. We can put it in a stasis cube until we find a more permanent spot for the next thousand years.”


End file.
